Frontiershipping: El deseo amoroso y erótico de Emerald
by MilloMerengue96
Summary: Era fines de mayo y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Emerald. Sin embargo, todos se encontraban en lugares diferentes y no pudieron compartir ese día con él. La única que estaba físicamente a su lado era Crystal, a quien comenzó a ver de una forma muy diferente debido al "ambiente de intimidad" que se generó en esos días debido a que estaban muy solos y juntos.
1. Una mirada diferente

**28 de mayo**

Eran los últimos días del mes en Kanto y el profesor Oak se fue de viaje dejando a Crystal y a Emerald solos por unos días para cuidar el laboratorio. A veces paseaban o compraban cosas juntos como amigos para dejar todo ordenado, pero siempre se quedaban cuidando.

_**Ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños Emerald.**_\- dijo Crystal con una sonrisa.- _**Debes estar ansioso para cuando lleguen todos ¿No es así?**_

_**Claro, Crystal-san.**_\- afirma Emerald.- _**Ojalá pasen pronto los días y vengan los demás.**_

Sin embargo, mientras terminaban de ordenar unos papeles, recibieron diferentes avisos de los demás Pokédex Holders que se encontraban muy lejos o con diferentes inconvenientes. Lamentablemente, ninguno podrá reunirse con los otros para el cumpleaños de Emerald o para el de Blue.

Al escuchar eso, él se puso muy triste al saber que nadie vendrá para ese día tan especial y se sentó en el sillón muy deprimido. A Crystal no le gustó nada verlo así y se puso a su lado para acompañarlo y darle ánimos.

_**No tienes por qué ponerte triste, Rald.**_\- dijo Crystal intentando consolarlo.- _**Ellos no pueden venir por inconvenientes, pero seguramente les entristece más a los demás que a ti no poder estar ese día. Pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy yo.- ella lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa.- En estos cinco días, estaremos tú y yo solos hasta que el profesor regrese e intentaremos divertirnos mucho ¿si?**_

Luego de escuchar eso, Emerald se puso muy feliz al saber de tener a su lado a Crystal, pero comenzó a sentir una sensación incómoda. Captaba una especie de "ambiente de intimidad" que lo cambió al saber que por varios días su única compañía era su sempai y nadie más. Su corazón latía locamente, la miraba con unos ojos demasiado diferentes en ese momento y comenzaba a sentir varios deseos bastante "inapropiados" peores de los que caracterizaba por ejemplo a Gold. Era una persona nueva.

Cada vez que la veía pasar, babeaba ligeramente sin que ella se diera cuenta de sus deseos y hablaba en sus pensamientos.- (_**Es tan hermosa y encantadora)**_\- La observaba detalladamente: Su cabello azul oscuro en dos coletas, sus aretes en forma de estrella, su bata de laboratorio que cubría su camiseta roja resaltada, su falda amarilla que lo volvía loco y sus atractivas piernas entrenadas. Ella siempre llamaba su atención.

Ya en la noche, durmieron en habitaciones diferentes luego de un día bastante pesado y extraño sobre todo por Emerald. Pero esos sucesos curiosos no terminarían ahí. Estaba teniendo un sueño un poco raro: Encontró a su sempai en una plaza y de repente se comenzaron a besar. Luego de eso, despertó con una sensación de shock. Aunque no sabía si se trataba de una horrible pesadilla o de un hermoso sueño. Crystal se había convertido en su obsesión.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Me encontraba aburrido y decidí hacer esta historia amorosa-erótica y sin sentido para variar un poco con algo no tan serio. Es bastante corta en realidad porque tenía ganas de algo diferente y simple. Me gusta en realidad el Mangaquestshipping como pareja seria, pero ésta me parece una curiosa y divertida por lo que hago esto debido a que no tengo nada que hacer. No le vean sentido argumental, sólo lean y entreténganse. Muchas gracias._**


	2. Ideas y erecciones

**29 de mayo**

**En la mañana**

Luego de un día tan extraño, Emerald despertó algo confundido por el cambió que sufrió, pero feliz de que en estos días estará solo con la sempai que desea con tanto amor y lujuria.

_**(...Estaré solo en estos días con Crystal-san...)****.**_\- pensó Emerald.- _**(...me late mucho el corazón cuando la veo y se me cruzan demasiadas ideas extrañas que me gustaría hacerle. Creo que tendré más sueños como el que tuve. ¿Por qué es tan atractiva?...)**_

_**¡Ven a desayunar!**_\- le gritó Crystal a su amigo cuando andaba preparando la mesa.

No podía ver a su amiga de la misma forma ahora. Le costaba mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que están solos por estos días. Apenas pudo saludarla y luego se sentó a comer.

_**Te noto muy callado ¿Te pasa algo?**_\- Preguntó Crystal un poco preocupada.

_**No es nada. Es que no tengo mucha hambre.**_\- contestó Emerald.- _**Igual no te preocupes por mí.**_\- Comiendo un par de galletas, una se le cayó al suelo y fue debajo de la mesa a levantarla. Sin embargo, cuando la agarró, se quedó viendo las piernas de Crystal, que estaba sentada tomando un café. A pesar de que ya la encontró, se quiso quedar un rato más debajo para ver si abre las piernas ya que llevaba puesta la falda amarilla, lo que generaba que se quede mirando y asomando la cabeza. Pero ella ya se preguntaba por qué se tomaba tanto tiempo ahí.

_**¿Aún no la has encontrado?-**_ Preguntó Crystal.- Esto le provocó un susto a Emerald que hizo que chocara la cabeza con la mesa y la comida cayó en la falda.- _**Kyah.**_\- El joven quedó muy mal por haberla ensuciado.

_**Lo siento mucho, Crystal-san. No fue mi intención. Perdóname.**_\- suplicó Emerald muy arrepentido, ya que sus intenciones eran otras.

_**Tampoco te pongas mal.**_\- contestó Crystal tranquila.- _**Los accidentes ocurren. Ahora espera a que me cambie.**_

_**(...¿Cómo no amar y desear a una mujer tan perfecta...)**_\- pensó Emerald al ver que no se molestó.- _**(...Aunque es una lástima que no pude aprovechar verle debajo de la falda...¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!...) ¿Y qué te pondrás?**_

_**Mis shorts de ciclista.**_\- contestó Crystal mientras se iba.- Quedándose pensativo, a el joven lo puso más contento que vista eso porque hacía ver a su sempai mucho más sensual. Sin embargo, estaba sintiendo una sensación muy extraña que jamás experimentó. Por estas situaciones, logró descubrir lo que tenía: _UNA ERECCIÓN._ Se encontraba sorprendido al ver que se encontraba empalmado por ella. Para peor, regresó a la mesa.- _**Ya vine y la coloqué a lavar. Quédate tranquilo.**_\- Irónicamente, experimentaba lo contrario y tendrá que ocultar sus excitaciones a lo largo del día.

**En la tarde**

Luego de un almuerzo que no tuvo ningún problema en este caso, Emerald, que no pensaba en otra cosa que en Crystal, fue a hacer un recado al mercado. Mientras hacía el mandado, se quedaba pensativo del por qué le ocurren tantas erecciones y más aún con esos shorts de ciclista. Por fortuna para él, al ser pequeño, no son tan notorias si se lo mira de lejos o normal distancia.

No había mucha gente y pudo comprar las cosas de la lista (por lo general materiales y comestibles) bastante tranquilo, sin embargo quiso investigar si había algo más que le interese antes de formarse en la fila a pagar. No encontró nada que le resultara llamativo hasta que vio a lo lejos una oferta: Una pequeña cámara de espía. Se sintió sorprendido y le preguntó a uno de los trabajadores cómo funcionaba. Le explicaron su funcionamiento que saca fotos y grabaciones bastante veloces y de buena calidad a pesar de ser un objeto diminutivo. Por suerte, sólo por el mes de Mayo se encontraba barata y el Pokédex Holder llevaba un dinero extra propio y la pudo comprar.

Ya en el camino de regreso, con las bolsas de la compra, pensaba en cómo usar esa pequeña cámara que llevaba oculta en el bolsillo.- **_(...¿Otra erección? Realmente soy un pervertido, pero feliz...)_**\- pensó Emerald cuando se le ocurren ideas de cómo usar ese diminuto objeto con Crystal.

**En la noche**

Ya Emerald fue usando el aparato con objetos comunes para probar su velocidad y calidad. En el momento de la cena, le tendió una trampa a su sempai.- **_Crystal-san ¿Me pasas la salsa que se encuentra en el refrigerador?_**\- pidió con una cara extraña.

_**Por supuesto, Emerald. Ahora te la traigo.**_\- respondió Crystal sin tener idea del plan.- Antes de cenar, el rubio colocó a propósito la salsa lo más al fondo del refrigerador y detrás de varias otras cosas. Sabiendo que ella se encontraba inclinada buscándola, aprovechaba para sacar una foto perfecta a ese enorme trasero en shorts de ciclista, la ropa que más lo excitaba. Obviamente, quedó erecto y rápidamente volvió a su lugar para que no lo descubra. Finalmente, pudo encontrar la salsa, pero en realidad lo que él quería era otra cosa.- **_Aquí tienes. Estaba muy al fondo._**\- dijo Crystal cuando la puso sobre la mesa. Miraba la salsa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, generando curiosidad a su sempai.- **_¿De qué te estás riendo?_**

_**¿Eh? Nada.- No es importante.**_\- contestó abusando de la confianza que le tiene.- Ya con su objetivo cumplido, sólo disfrutó de la cena tranquilamente.

Ya en la hora de dormir, Emerald al fin pudo ver la foto que sacó. Lógicamente quedó empalmado y le sangraba la nariz de lujuria al ver a Crystal inclinada buscando la salsa, dejando ver su sensual y gigantesco trasero que lo volvía loco en una imagen de buena calidad. Posteriormente, tuvo un gran sueño erótico en donde la besaba y acariciaba suavemente esas enormes nalgas.- _**(...¡AMO SUS SHORTS DE CICLISTA!...)**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Recién ahora volvió mi inspiración para escribir esta historia amorosa-erótica bastante barata y extraña. No es muy larga y tampoco bastante complicada. Además, no veo mucho de Frontiershipping por ahí. Como lo dije en el primer capítulo, no le vean sentido argumental, sólo lean y entreténganse. Muchas gracias._**


	3. Oportunidades únicas

**30 de mayo**

**En la mañana**

Luego de dormir placenteramente por el día anterior, Emerald despertó esta mañana de buen humor. Cuidando su cámara para que no la viera nadie, fue a la mesa para desayunar encontrando su comida en la misma, pero no había visto a su hermosa amiga y se preguntaba por ella.- _**(¿Dónde está Crystal-san?).**_\- Después de comer lo que ya tenía servido, la fue a buscar para saber dónde estaba. La encontró rápidamente en el sótano subida a una escalera ordenando unos papeles en la estantería alta.- _**Buenos días, Crystal-san (...Tan hermosa como siempre...) ¿Cómo despertaste?**_

_**Hola Emerald.**_\- respondió Crystal.- _**Bien, aunque desperté hace rato ¿Ya desayunaste? Te dejé todo en la mesa para que comas.**_\- Al escuchar de su desvelo, se quedó preocupado,

_**¿Hace horas? ¿Por qué tan temprano?**_\- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la escalera para ayudar.

_**Es que quería tener todo ordenado y limpio para cuando el profesor regrese pasado mañana por la tarde. No puedo descansar si tengo algo que hacer primero. Pero no te preocupes por mí ¿si?**_\- le contestó con una sonrisa.

_**Eres demasiado responsable (...y también con una sonrisa encantadora...)**_\- respondió Emerald felizmente mientras le sostenía la escalera.

Finalmente, Crystal pudo terminar de ordenar todas las estanterías.- _**Fiu. Al fin terminé.**_\- Sin embargo, cuando bajaba de la escalera, se resbaló y cayó sobre Emerald.- _**¡Kyah!.**_\- Además, su trasero impactó y aplastó la cara del joven. Después de ese hecho, se levantó velozmente y preocupada por el estado de su amigo.- _**Lo siento mucho ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?**_

Contrariamente, más que herido, se encontraba mejor que nunca.-_** No te preocupes. Estoy muy bien.-**_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa y la nariz sangrando por la excitación (haciéndole creer a ella que fue por el golpe en la cara) al tener esas nalgas que tanto ama en su cara. Increíblemente, él nunca movió la escalera para que se cayera a propósito, sino que tuvo mucha suerte.

**En la tarde**

Después de un buen almuerzo sin inconvenientes, a Emerald se le ocurrió otra forma de abusar de la confianza de Crystal y aprovecharse.- _**Crystal-san ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**_

_**Por supuesto que si. Lo que quieras ¿Qué necesitas?**_\- contestó ofreciendo su ayuda.

**_(...Lo que realmente quiero eres tú...) Ruby me pidió a mí que te hiciera las medidas de tu cuerpo. Quizás tenga ganas de prepararte ropa o algo parecido. Así que ¿Me dejarías que te las hiciera?-_** Hasta él mismo pensaba que era muy raro que le pidiera las medidas a una mujer que no sea Sapphire, pero se le ocurrió este engaño para ver si le podía sacar provecho a la situación.

_**¿Eh?...Si me las haces tú, está bien.**_\- contestó creyendo la mentira. Emerald sabía que era poco probable que se le vuelva a presentar la oportunidad para estar solo con su sempai preferida. Así que se ponía a pensar este tipo de situaciones de las cuales podía sacar provecho. Gozó demasiado la primera (y quizás única oportunidad) de medir sus desarrollados pechos, su fina cadera y también su rico trasero enorme (que fue la que más disfrutó medir). Lógicamente, para que su plan fuera más creíble, las anotó y guardó el papel, aunque se lo quedó para si mismo.

Luego de unas horas, Emerald ve que Crystal ya estaba por salir del laboratorio y sintió curiosidad por eso.- _**¿A dónde vas?**_\- preguntó.

_**Me voy al gimnasio.**_\- contestó ella.

_**¿Al gimnasio? ¿Acaso vas a conseguir medallas o eres una líder de alguno?**_\- cuestionó sin saber absolutamente nada.

**_No, tonto._**\- respondió riendo.- _**Me voy a un gimnasio para entrenarme a mi misma. Como capturadora, es necesario que me mantenga en buena forma y tener fuerza para poder capturar Pokémon. Sino, sería menos eficiente. Pero puedes acompañarme si quieres.-**_ Inmediatamente, ambos salieron juntos para allá y no quedaba lejos.

Finalmente lograron llegar. Era un gimnasio pequeño y con poca gente, pero bastante estable y con material adecuado para entrenar. Emerald se sentía bastante lujurioso y alegre al ver cómo Crystal preparaba su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarla.- _**(...Que sensual...)- Dime si te puedo ayudar en algo, sempai.**_

_**Quédate tranquilo.**_\- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- _**Aunque me centraré mas en reforzar mis piernas, pienso entrenar todo mi cuerpo lo mejor que pueda. Si puedes, tráeme algo de agua, pero de lo demás me ocuparé sola. Tú haz lo que quieras aquí y diviértete mientras tanto.**_\- Él se entretenía con verla de forma deseosa preparando su físico.

Luego de una hora de exitoso ejercicio, ella se fue a la ducha para refrescarse. Por detrás, una persona misteriosa vio cómo el Pokédex Holder observaba a su amiga de manera lujuriosa. Extrañamente, le señaló una pequeña puerta oculta del gimnasio (en donde se podía meter por su baja estatura si se sacaba los artefactos para parecer más alto) y le dio una llave rara diciéndole que entre para "ser feliz". Confiando en esa palabra, Emerald entró y encontró un pequeño agujero. Lo que vio a través era lo que lo alegró: Una vista en las duchas y pudo ver a Crystal mientras se bañaba. No paraba de babearse. Para aprovechar el tan afortunado momento, sacó su pequeña cámara (que cabía justo y la configuró para que no haga ruidos ni que emitiera luz) y sacaba muchas fotos con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha realizaba su primer masturbación de forma enérgica. Se sentía el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

**En la noche**

Después de esa jornada en el gimnasio, ambos regresaron al laboratorio y preparando la cena.

_**Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy.**_\- dijo Crystal.

_**No hay nada que agradecer Crystal-san.- Si estamos para ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no? No seré molesto como Gold.**_\- respondió Emerald riendo.

_**Por supuesto.**_\- contestó.- _**Y respecto a eso, ya bastante con lo que le hizo a la sempai Blue.**_

_**Cierto. Ya me han contado lo que le hizo hace tiempo. Rara forma de conocerse.**_\- dijo de forma burlona.

Sin embargo, Crystal se puso a recordar aquella ocasión y quedó pensativa al respecto.- _**Raramente, hay veces que me hubiera gustado ser ella en ese momento.**_\- El rubio escuchó esas palabras. Supuestamente, se hubiera sentido especial si la hubiera manoseado. Pensando, le hace una pregunta mientras ordena la mesa.- _**Emerald, quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿Yo te parezco una mujer atractiva?**_\- Se sorprendió al oír eso y le respondió de una forma particular: Como estaba detrás, puso sus manos en su trasero, que acariciaba y apretada con mucho amor, provocando la inmediata reacción.- _**¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, atrevido!?**_

_**Te diré por qué lo hice.- **_expresó Emerald mientras agarra las manos de su sempai._**\- No sólo eres atractiva, sino hermosa en todo sentido. Tienes un corazón de oro, unos ojos divinos, una sonrisa que logra cautivarte, siempre te preocupas por los demás y les intentas alegrar el día. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, sobre todo tu increíble trasero. En conclusión, eres únicamente especial ¿Ahora estás convencida de lo encantadora que eres, Crystal-san? Si quieres golpearme por manosearte, hazlo.- **_Quedó sorprendida al escuchar todo eso.

_**Entiendo. Así es cómo me ves.**_\- contesta de forma anonadada. Sin embargo, la hizo sentir muy bien. **_No te golpearé. Es más, te agradezco de corazón que un amigo como tú me vea así de bonita...Aunque creo que eso de que tengo un trasero increíble estaba demás decirlo...Pero lo importante es que me siento muy feliz al saber que puedo contar contigo siempre._** Finalmente, se abrazaron muy cariñosamente.

Luego de la cena, se fueron a acostar. Emerald sigue sorprendido de que Crystal no lo golpeó a pesar de manosearle su trasero y decirle todo lo que expresó. Ya durmiendo, se encontraba emocionado por lo que vendrá después: Su tan ansiado cumpleaños.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Recién ahora logré actualizar la historia. Intento que, por lo menos, cada capítulo tengo mil palabras como mínimo. Esta historia amorosa-erótica bastante barata y extraña. es corta y fácil de comprender. Además, no me falta mucho para que finalice. De Frontiershipping no hay mucho e intento terminarla aunque sea. Ojalá se hayan entretenido con esta curiosa pareja. Muchas gracias._**


	4. Un cumpleaños inolvidable

**31 de mayo**

**En la mañana**

Luego de sus tantos sueños libidinosos de este reciente tiempo, Emerald despertó para comenzar un día muy especial para él: Su tan ansiado cumpleaños. Además, en el momento que abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su deseada sempai con un pastel en las manos y una enorme sonrisa.

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Emerald!**_\- asentó Crystal alegremente al ver el despertar de su amigo.- _**Espero que te guste, ya que lo preparé exclusivamente para ti.**_\- El joven no podía creer la gran sorpresa que se llevó de su amada tan pronto despertó. Estaba demasiado feliz.

_**...Mu-muchas gra-a-cias, Crystal-san.**_\- contestó Emerald al ver semejante regalo.- _**Se ve tan bien y de seguro debe ser delicioso (...aunque me hubiera gustado más que salgas desnuda de un pastel como lo había soñado...) pero ¿en qué momento lo preparaste?**_\- Ella rió simpáticamente al oír esa pregunta.

_**El pastel lo hice ayer, mucho antes de que te despertaras porque no quería que lo vieras. Por lo tanto, lo escondí muy bien en un pequeño refrigerador secreto del laboratorio. Buscaba hacerlo de la mejor manera posible ya que, aunque nuestros valiosos amigos no puedan hacerse presente de ninguna forma, yo puedo estar contigo en este magnífico día. Dormí muy poco realmente, pero al notar que te gustó ya fue suficiente para mí.**_\- La sonrisa de Emerald se agigantó al ver las molestias que se tomó para prepararle algo así.- _**¿Pero qué esperas? Levántate y vamos a la mesa así puedes comerlo que tu cumpleaños recién comienza.**_\- Luego de ese comentario, le dio otro regalo más que al joven le encantó: Un beso afectuoso en la mejilla para que comience con el pie derecho. No paso mucho tiempo, y ya se encontraba muy contento.

Ya en la mesa de la cocina, luego de haber leído los mensajes de los demás Pokédex Holders que no pudieron hacerse presente para saludarlo por su cumpleaños, Emerald disfrutaba en demasía el hermoso pastel. Además de los sabores, el ingrediente especial para él es que fue hecho por Crystal, que era lo que más le importaba realmente.

Luego de comer y pasar un lindo rato, Crystal le hace una pregunta.- **_Y bien Emerald ¿Hoy qué tienes ganas de hacer? Tienes todo el día._**

_**La verdad... (...Tener tu cuerpo perfecto...) ...no tengo idea. Nunca me lo puse a pensar (...Lo que en verdad quiero no te lo puedo decir...).**_\- Los deseos eróticos que realmente quiere no podían ser expresados debido a las consecuencias que podría tener.

_**Vamos**_.- contestó Crystal.- _**Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Lamentablemente, los demás no están aquí, pero me tienes a mí por lo menos. Haré todo lo que me pidas e iremos a donde tu quieras. Lo importante en este día eres tú y me gustaría que lo disfrutes mucho ¿te parece?**_

_**¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Crystal-san.**_\- respondió Emerald ante esa idea tan maravillosa.- _**Déjame pensar (...De todas formas, ya tengo a mi lado a la mujer perfecta, pero necesito aprovechar esta oportunidad...¡Ya sé!...) Me gustaría que ambos pasemos mi día en la playa, ya que el clima está perfecto como para pasar tiempo allí.**_

_**¿En la playa? Me parece una magnífica idea.**_\- afirmó Crystal.- _**Nos iremos dentro de un rato y espero que te diviertas mucho. Ojalá pases un hermoso cumpleaños en un lugar así.**_

Emerald pensó en un lugar despejado y tranquilo para disfrutar al máximo junto a su Pokédex Holder más querida, bonita y sensual.

**En la tarde**

Ya Emerald llegó a la playa con su traje de baño a buscar un lugar en la playa, que estaba bastante despejada y tranquila como para pasar el día. Colocó la sombrilla y las cosas para quedarse a disfrutar, quedando solamente a esperar a su sempai. Crystal, que fue a buscar unos helados, pudo encontrarlo y se lograron instalar en el lugar. Ella llevaba un lindo y sexy bikini, lo cual le generó al joven una pequeña hemorragia y una erección (que ocultó estando posición boca abajo en la arena). En parte, esa fue la causa por la cual decidió elegir este lugar para pasar el cumpleaños.

Ya cómodos en la sombrilla, comenzaron a tomar su helado.- _**Aquí tienes.**_\- dijo Crystal.- _**Disfrútalo.**_\- Ella se sentía inocentemente contenta, pero no se daba cuenta de las intenciones que tenía su kohai, que le miraba de forma deseosa ese cuerpazo en un lindo bikini (sobre todo su enorme trasero muy resaltado) que no se sabía si era pequeño o que la cabeza retorcida del muchacho lo veía de esa forma.

Después de comer, contemplando la belleza del mar, disfrutando la calma del lugar, jugando con la arena y tomar mucho sol, ambos se encontraban muy despejados y alegres después de diversas actividades mientras se terminaba la tarde, terminando hasta el momento de la mejor manera posible sobre todo para el cumpleañero.

Pasando las horas, y con todas las cosas guardadas, estaban listos para volverse al laboratorio, pero a Emerald se le ocurrió una idea de la que podía sacar provecho.- _**Crystal-san ¿Te podría sacar una foto? Quiero tenerla de recuerdo por lo que hiciste por mí.**_\- Ella aceptó y se levantó para que se la pudiera tomar con la pequeña cámara que se compró hace días (que la jovencita nunca vio). Salió sonriente y con un poco de pena (ya que no es demasiado fotogénica), pero lo que a él le importaba más que tener un recuerdo es poder tener y contemplar su hermoso cuerpo en su sensual bikini. Obviamente, quiso tener las mayores oportunidades en esta situación con mentiras.- **_No salió muy bien. Sacaré otra._**\- En realidad la fotografía sí salió bien, pero el pervertido saco otra exclusivamente de su gran escote que le atraía bastante. Y luego se sacaron una foto juntos (y ocultó muy bien el hecho de que estaba muy excitado) con el modo automático de la cámara.

Sin embargo, Crystal, que ya se había cambiado a su ropa habitual, se le pasó algo por la cabeza justo antes de irse.- _**Espera Emerald.- Ahora que lo pienso, no te he sacado una foto estando tú solo. Dame la cámara, ya que tú eres el cumpleañero y necesitas tener tu propia imagen.**_\- Un poco nervioso, le entregó la cámara sabiendo que tenía todas las que sacó desde que se la compró, pero como sólo era una foto, no habría problema.- Sonríe.- Una vez tomada la foto, ella quiso revisar si salió bien. Desafortunadamente, desconocía el funcionamiento de los botones de la cámara y, para peor, le salió el listado de todas las que tenía que rollo hasta el momento, es decir, descubrió todas las imágenes que tenía.- **¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?!**\- preguntó sorprendida y muy enojada, mientras que el rubio estaba muy asustado de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Las estaba revisando una por una y encontró, además de las que se sacó el día de hoy, la de su trasero en el refrigerador en aquella situación de la salsa, bañándose en el gimnasio, la de su escote, etcétera.- **_¡__¿CÓMO PUDISTE APROVECHARTE DE MÍ DE ESTA FORMA?!_**\- La ira la dominaba y el joven, que le suplicaba con miedo compasión, se encontraba en muchos problemas ya que se descubrió que la estuvo acosando en este reciente período. Inmediatamente, lo abofeteó varias veces con mucha furia mientras que al mismo momento lo insultaba.- _**¡PERVERTIDO! ¡MISERABLE! ¡COCHINO! ¡ACOSADOR! ¡DEGENERADO!**_\- Luego, le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas a su entrepierna, por lo que quedó tirando en la arena sufriendo dolores. Finalmente, ella se fue furiosa con las cosas, destruyó la cámara y exclamó su sensación por lo que le hizo.- **_¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte!_**\- Él no sólo se encontraba mal por los golpes, sino que se encontraba destrozado por dentro y se sentía extremadamente mal.

**En la noche**

Emerald llegó al laboratorio, pero como Crystal no lo quería ni ver fue directo a su habitación a encerrarse demasiado destrozado y llorando. A pesar de lo sucedido, ella entró para ver cómo estaba.- **_No has cenado ¿No tienes hambre?_**\- Mientras secaba sus lágrimas, el joven expresaba su tristeza.- **_Lo siento mucho, Crystal-san. Fui una basura y abusé de tu confianza. Soy un odioso de lo peores y todo por mi obsesión hacia ti. Si vienes a volver a golpearme o gritarme, me lo merezco. Por volverme loco por tu cuerpo, lo estropee y ahora me detestas._**\- Luego de escuchar esas palabras, se sentó a su lado y le contestó de forma tranquila.- **_Emerald. Lo que hiciste realmente me sacó de quicio porque te aprovechaste de mí, pero en realidad te entiendo._**\- Se quedó sorprendido y sin palabras por lo que acabó de oír porque no entendía nada.- _**Esa actitud que has tenido conmigo la tuviste quizás porque nadie excepto yo se pudo hacer presente en este día tan especial para ti. Como era la única que estaba contigo en un ambiente tan cerrado e íntimo, probablemente me hiciste todas estas perversiones a cambio de que no te sintieras triste y abandonado en tu conciencia.**_\- Las dudas se estaban despejando en esta conversación porque se estaban revelando las verdaderas emociones, sobre todo las del joven.- **_Mis hormonas estaban alborotadas y tener a una mujer tan inteligente bonita y sumamente sensual me volvía loco a tal punto de que tuve sueños eróticos contigo. Lo he arruinado. Entiendo que me odies. Si quieres, puedes dejarme solo._**

Crystal quedó muy pensativa sobre esta situación tan particular que ha ocurrido, aunque decidió darle un último regalo antes de que termine el día: Le acercó su trasero porque sabía que era uno de sus principales deseos.- _**Emerald. Sé que esto te vuelve loco y más aún si estoy con los shorts de ciclista. Adelante. Tócalo, bésalo, hazle lo que quieras si es lo que has estado soñando.**_\- Si pensarlo dos veces, aceptó la propuesta y lo empezó a acariciar.- _**Hace tiempo que soñé con tener este enorme trasero perfecto. Gracias.**_\- Nunca estuvo tan feliz en su vida ya que tenía en su poder a la mujer de sus sueños eróticos. Se quitó la camisa con lo caliente que estaba por jugar con esas grandes nalgas (aunque ella no estaba muy a gusto), pero no se quedó sólo con eso si tenía la posibilidad de ir por más.- _**Ven aquí. Ya no me importa nada.**_\- La tomó de la cabeza y la besó de forma apasionada mientras le hacía mimos. La jovencita de Johto se mostró anonadada por esa acción de su amigo, pero no estaba furiosa, por lo que pensó hacer todo lo posible por verlo alegre esta noche.- (**_...Puede que no vaya conmigo, pero lo haré por él...) Quiero revisar si no te lastimé mucho con los golpes que te di hace horas._**\- Comenzó a acariciar tiernamente sus mejillas para calmar los bofetones que le propagó antes.- **_Voy a ver si estás muy herido._**\- Lo que le hizo después dejó muy impactado y sonrojado a Emerald, porque le quitó los pantalones (debido a que le pateó su zona baja también) y lo dejó completamente desnudo dejando ver su pene erecto.- _**No tenía idea de que yo te excitara tanto. Le daré un aliento de mi parte.**_\- La situación era completamente extraña sobre todo para él porque su sempai se la estaba chupando.- **_Oh sí. Que placer. Debe ser un sueño._**\- Seguía y seguía hasta que eyaculó sobre su boca tragándose todo.- _**Cremoso. Te noto muy activo. Se nota lo que querías realmente.**_

De forma veloz, Emerald se colocó por detrás de su sempai, agarró fuertemente sus nalgas y comenzó a frotar el pene en esos excelentes muslos que tiene bien entrenados por ser la capturadora.- _**Tus muslos son grandes y sensuales, Crystal-san.**_\- Por otro lado, ella en parte no se sentía tan conforme debido a lo pequeño que es su amigo, incluyendo a su órgano reproductor.- _**(...Parece que tuviera un maní entre las piernas, pero es tan energético y escurridizo que lo compensa todo...)**_\- El joven, luego de eyacular en esos grandes muslos, estaba muy exaltado y le arrancó por sorpresa la camiseta con todas sus fuerzas para ver su enorme escote en ese sujetador.- **_Tus pechos son gigantes._**\- Al mismo tiempo, le quitó los shorts y los tiró, dejándola en ropa interior y sonrojada.- _**No sabía que te alegraba y emocionaba tanto el hecho de abusar de mí de esta forma, manoseando mi cuerpo.**_\- Sinceramente, él nunca había estado tan contento como ahora.- _**Aún quiero más, mi amada sempai.**_\- Y la volvió a besar apasionadamente mientras le desabrochaba el sostén y le quitaba sus pantaletas.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos y se los apreciaba dándose caricias.- _**No puedo creer que esto sea realidad, aunque me molesta bastante ser enano y tener el pene tan pequeño para un cuerpo como el tuyo. Lo siento.** _-Aunque a Crystal tampoco le gustaba la idea del tamaño, intentaba hacerle notar el lado positivo de la situación.- _**Puede que sea pequeño, pero se nota que quiere más de mí y se lo daré.**_\- Lo comenzó a apretar con sus grandes pechos mientras se lo volvía a chupar fuertemente.- _**Oh sí. Que bien se siente que me lo aprietes con esas dos maravillas que tienes.**_\- Después de unos cuantos minutos, el rubio le volvió a eyacular en toda la cara, aunque no se terminaría ahí porque luego comenzó a chuparle los pezones, que estaban duros.- _**(...Maldita sea. Nunca creí que abusarían de mí de esta forma, pero lo veo tan feliz que no puedo parar aunque yo no sienta lo mismo...) Estás insaciable. No creo poder aguantar tanto potencial de tu parte.**_\- Aún así, había tiempo para más.- **_Tonterías, sempai. Todavía tengo cuentas pendientes con ese traserote que tanto amo y conozco._**\- Ella, en posición de perrito, lo miraba con un poco de miedo porque sabía que era su principal obsesión.

Ya poco le importaba con lo excitado que estaba, agarró bruscamente sus nalgas y le penetró la vagina mientras ella gritaba y lloraba un poco del dolor.- _**Detente. Me estás lastimando.**_\- Pero ni la escuchó y se la siguió follando mientras parecía agotada de tanto sexo.- _**Seguiré dándote duro hasta no poder más.**_\- De tanto meterla y sacarla, estaba por correrse dentro del cuerpo de su sempai.- _**¡Espera, Rald!.**_\- Justo antes de largar todo el semen, sacó su miembro, lo esparció por fuera y se salvó de embarazarla. Posteriormente, usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para garchar ese enorme trasero deseado.- **_Lo mejor para el final._**\- Se la montó como si fuera un caballo, siendo asombroso el hecho de cómo puede un físico tan pequeño descargar tanta energía a uno más grande que el suyo.- _**Me has agotado, gran pervertido alegre.**_\- No quería conservar nada y dejar todo en el último momento- _**¡ME VENGO!.**_\- Finalmente. ambos quedaron calientes e inconscientes, aunque al joven nunca se lo vio tan feliz como ahora.

Se podría decir que Emerald pasó el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida y jamás lo olvidará.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Ya feliz de que River eliminó a Boca y ganó la Copa Sudamericana, me volvió la motivación para seguir escribiendo y continuando todos mis proyectos. Al final Emerald se salió con la suya y obtuvo lo que quería. Este es el capítulo más largo e importante. Ya solo falta uno que será corto y de cierre. No sé cuándo lo subiré, pero aseguro hacerlo. La historia sí que es rara, pero se me ocurrió hacer un fic así para variar. Además, si ustedes quieren ver la foto de Crystal en bikini, me la pueden pedir por mensaje que les enviaré la imagen a la brevedad. Cualquier comentario de su parte me ayudará. Muchas gracias._**


	5. Días que quedarán en el recuerdo

**1 de junio**

**En la mañana**

Era un bello amanecer en el laboratorio y Emerald despertaba luego de la noche intensa que había tenido. En ese momento que abrió los ojos, se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido si fue real o solamente un sueño, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando vio a Crystal durmiendo a su lado, en la misma cama y completamente desnuda. La miraba con una enorme sonrisa debido a todo lo que hizo por él para que sea feliz.

Luego, ella también despertó.- _**Buenos días, sempai.**_\- Mientras se despabilaba y bostezaba, saludó a su kohai que también estaba desnudo.- **_Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué hora es?_**\- Se puso a buscar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 11 de la mañana, por lo que se levantó para luego limpiar el laboratorio debido a que hoy regresaría el Profesor Oak.

Mientras buscaba ropa para ponerse, Emerald, que estaba viendo el sensual cuerpo de su amiga, le dirigió la palabra.- _**Crystal-san. Respecto a lo de anoche...**_\- Inmediatamente, ella lo interrumpió.- _**Por favor. Prefiero no hablar de eso ¿Puede ser?**_\- El joven entendió el porqué de su respuesta y, en el momento que también se vestía, observaba que la capturadora mostraba algunos gestos de dolor, colocando las manos en sus nalgas.- **_¿Qué te ocurre, sempai? ¿Acaso te sientes mal o te duele algo?_**\- Ante la pregunta, le contestó para aclararle sus dudas de por qué siente esa molestia.- _**Me duele mucho mi trasero. Estuviste tan ansioso en la noche de ayer y lo penetraste tan fuerte que parece que me lo destrozaste. Aunque tu pene sea pequeño, lo compensa con la energía que tiene y no pude soportarlo. Creo que me diste muy duro.**_\- Extrañamente, al escuchar esas palabras, se sintió bien y mal al mismo tiempo.- **_Lo siento mucho, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo deseaba mucho._**\- Ya vestida con la ropa azul y roja que le dio su madre, le pudo responder.- _**No te preocupes. Se me irá pronto, pero te pido por favor que nadie debe saber lo que realmente pasó en estos días que estuvimos solos. Caso contrario, tanto tú como yo estaremos perdidos ¿Lo has entendido?-**_ El rubio comprendió muy bien el mensaje y sabía que no debe decir absolutamente nada.- _**Es hora de que yo también me vista. Tenemos que limpiar el laboratorio.**_\- Posteriormente, Crystal le dijo una última cosa mientras la vista de su compañero estaba pendiente discretamente de algo en particular.- _**Otra cosa: Si te vas a quedar viendo mi "sensual trasero" intenta ser lo más discreto posible y que yo no me dé cuenta. Si me llego a percatar de eso, te la haré pagar ¿Te quedó claro?**_\- El muchacho asentó con un poco de miedo, pero la llegó a comprender.

**En la tarde**

Esperando la llegada del Profesor Oak, tanto Crystal como Emerald estuvieron desde que se levantaron hasta ahora limpiando todo el laboratorio para que quede totalmente impecable. En ese momento, la capturadora quiso aprovechar el tiempo sobrante para hacer algo importante debido al día de la fecha.- **_Oye Emerald. Recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra sempai Blue, que tampoco contará con nosotros lamentablemente. Vamos a enviarle un mensaje de felicitaciones por lo menos._**\- El rubio, mientras estaba pensativo, afirmó la idea.- _**Me parece genial. Aunque sea que cuente con nosotros por larga distancia.- **_Obviamente, no querían que ella se sintiera sola y mucho menos cuando se sabe de su pasado.

Mientras le enviaban el mensaje para felicitarla, Emerald sintió algo extraño dentro suyo. Como si fuera una especie de transición. Se le quedaba viendo a su sempai, pero no de una forma atrevida y exuberante como en estos días recientes, sino que la veía de la misma forma de admiración, aprecio y cariño como era de costumbre.

Sin embargo, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de expresar la profunda gratitud que tenía por las cosas que hizo para su alegría.- _**Crystal-san. No me creerás, pero me siento diferente ahora. Te veo como era antes del cambio que sufrí hace días. Quería darte las gracias por todas las cosas que hiciste para sentirme bien, y también pedirte perdón por ser tan degenerado contigo. No te merecías ese trato de mi parte.**_\- Ante esas sinceras palabras, no tardó en recibir la respuesta.- _**¿Sabes? Realmente no sabía que tendría que hacer lo que hice para que volviera el viejo Emerald. Pero noto que me estás diciendo la verdad. Así que todo lo que me hiciste ya quedó en el pasado y no se repetirá ¿No es así?.**_\- El alivio que se generó en ese momento fue tan gratificante que ambos sonrieron después, aunque el tema no se cerró ahí.- **_Sin embargo, ahora que estoy consciente y bien como antes, te quiero aclarar que lo que dije sobre ti era verdad._**\- Ese comentario la dejo confundida.- _**¿De qué hablas precisamente?**_\- Fue en ese momento que se quiso dejan en claro el tema.- _**Sobre que eres una mujer increíble y muy bonita. Hiciste todo lo posible para hacerme sentir bien y, aunque me volví un pervertido, lo único que te importaba era hacerme feliz. Eres maravillosa, Crystal-san. Nunca lo olvidaré.**_\- Tras oír esa bella confesión, la sonrisa de ambos se agrandó a tal punto de abrazarse de forma muy afectuosa.

Fueron días muy extraños que quedaron marcados en ambos, pero sobre todo a Emerald, quien jamas olvidará, probablemente, los días más maravillosos en toda su vida.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_La historia de Crystal y Emerald ha llegado a su fin. No pensé que una idea tan rara pudo llegar a tanto, pero por lo menos quería terminarla así hay un fic especial del Frontiershipping. Sé que fue bastante extraño y recibí varias críticas buenas, pero me incentivó hacerla el hecho de que Emerald no tiene tantas historias centradas en él. Cualquier review será agradecido y más si son con recomendaciones o ideas porque me ayudaría bastante aunque no lo parezca. Muchas gracias por acompañarme desde el comienzo de todo esto. Nos veremos en la continuación de mi otro fic o la creación de uno nuevo si se me ocurre algo (acepto sugerencias). Nos veremos muy pronto. Cuídense y dejen que las ideas fluyan porque siempre se saca algo bueno de cada una de ellas. Se los agradezco._**


End file.
